Will Pierce for Love
by drinkingfiction
Summary: ONESHOT It's the weekend before Christmas and Joe and Lilly are off for a good adventure at the mall when Lilly convinces Joe to do something he never thought he'd do. Ouch. JoexLilly


_**Will Pierce for Love**_

**O N E S H O T**

It was another boring Saturday afternoon in California and the weekend before Christmas, Lilly held onto her boyfriend, Joe's, arm as they slowly walked through the mall.

"You wanna eat?" Joe asked his girlfriend of 5 months quizzically.

"Sure. Then we can shop!" Lilly replied and nudged him on the word of misery. Joe rolled his eyes and led her into the mall's food court.

"What do you wanna eat?" Joe turned his shaggy raven haired head to the blonde girl still holding onto his green sweatshirt.

"Your choice." She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. Joe smiled at this action and looked around at the different choices. _The_ _mall. What a great idea._

_- - - - - _

Lilly grabbed her tray with a large slice of cheese pizza and a diet cola and glanced upon the ground. Joe, who already had a tray with three tacos, two orders of nachos and cheese and a lemon-lime soda took a hold of his girlfriend's tray and walked ahead of her. Lilly smiled lightly and continued on with him slowly catching up to his speed.

Once the couple had sat down to their meal, they listened to the hustle and bustle of the crowds surrounding their eyes and fulfilling their attention.

Lilly could hear a slow beat to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' playing in the background and tapped her foot to the said beat. Joe chuckled and said, "That tapping would be a lot better if you knew rhythm."

Lilly scoffed and kicked him lightly in the shin, "Rhythm my taco shell!"

Joe nodded his head smiling and took a bite out of his filled taco. Lilly was amused and stared at him while he ate like this.

"Wha'?" Joe asked after the second taco was down.

"Nothing. Your just cute." Lilly replied, taking a sip out of her red and green cup.

"Cute is what I aim for." Joe replied without skipping a beat.

- - - - -

"Mmkay. I say we split up considering the fact I have to pick up that thing for Miley and-"

"I have to pick up that thing for Frankie. From my mom and dad. For Christmas. Kwizzy kwizzy zam." Joe finished for her as they dumped their trash into the large bin. Lilly giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Keep your cell phone on, babygirl. I don't want to lose touch with you and believe it or not I don't feel comfortable with me being on the other side of the mall from you." Joe informed Lilly protectively.

"Yes sir!" Lilly retorted solider style.

"Love you." Joe said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Love you too, Joeykuds." And with that they went their separate ways.

- - - -

Lilly walked into Limited Too, her messenger bag and Miley's gift at hand.

"Joe's favorite restaurant." Lilly muttered under her breath. As if on cue she turned her head around slightly and saw a shirt with a picture of her boyfriend, Joe Jonas. She giggled incoherently and picked it up, "This. This I'm buying."

Her smile grew even wider when she saw a messenger bag with all the boy's picture on it. Kevin, Joe AND Nick. She grabbed it as well, making herself feel like a school girl. She ran up to the counter and paid for the overpriced, Disney obsessed items.

"That will be $59.95, mam." The teenager on the other side of the counter informed her.

Lilly pulled out her purple wallet and gave the woman exactly sixty dollars. The woman gave Lilly her change and handed her the sack with receipt.

"Merry Christmahanakwizzykwizzyzam!" Lilly said, bubbles overflowing with the statement. She could almost hear a faint chuckle and she left it at that.

- - - -

"Wooooow."

"You like?" Lilly said giving Joe a full turn like a model.

"I have to admit. This scares me a little." Joe said with a smirk on his well groomed prettyboy face.

"Wonderous! Don't you just love this awfully amazing bag?" Lilly asked sarcastically and put his hand into hers.

"Why is it awfully amazing?" Joe asked.

"Oh my Jonas! Are you wghooping poned for life?" Lilly replied to her boyfriend. He then could almost hear a smile form on her face as she dragged him to a chair in front of a kewpie dollish store.

"What are we doing?" Joe asked ignoring her last statement.

"Joey?" Lilly's hazel green eyes suddenly became bigger and brighter. Joe couldn't resist.

"What?" Joe said in wonder.

"Will you pierce one ear for me, pitty pease?"

"NO!"

"Whyy?" her voice was undeniably whiny.

"Becaussse!" he mimicked her.

"That's not an answer!" she stomped her foot playfully and crossed her arms giving him the evil eye.

After a few minutes of Joe realizing in his head just how much he loved this girl he finally came to the conclusion of, "Fine."

Lilly squealed and hugged him, "You are going to look so adorkably cute!"

"Yah. Sure." Joe said sarcastically.

- - - -

Joe Jonas was now sitting in the pink sparkly chair of _Claire's _ear piercing section. Right. In. Front. Joe just wanted to die. He wanted some zombie to come up and strangle him without some prissy boy like Jake Ryan coming up and giving some cheesy line about he was this hero of a zombie slayer.

Joe was twiddling his fingers and staring at his dirty black converse shoes.

"Sir? Are you ready?" the clerk asked him politely, piercing gun in hand.

"If you call wghoopingly freaked a great definition of ready then yes!" he replied, Lilly shoved him backwards and his spine hit the railing of the chair.

The clerk patted 'some sort of wet stuff' onto both sides of Joe's left ear. He shot daggers into the wall in front of him and grabbed a hold of Lilly's hand for moral support.

"This won't be so bad, Joey. Promise." Lilly reassured him into his, of course, right ear. This made him stop the shaking, twiddling and nervousness all together.

"Somebody loosened up!" the clerk joked and pointed the gun straight in the middle of his left ear lobe. _Good God._

_Pop._

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Joe cried loudly, making people turn their heads towards him in horror of the dreadful noise. "That wasn't so bad." He continued half heartedly.

"Told you." Lilly teased and still had a hold of his hand as they walked out of the store after thanking the clerk and of course paying.

It was that day that Joe Jonas realized that he actually would work for food. Oh, and pierce for _her_ love.

**(Authors Note: **

**A little idea that came into mind when I sat into said chair tonight. Only I got both ears done. Owey. They aren't that bad though. Just not looking forward to falling asleep. I'm a klutz. And a spazz. Only the good lord knows what's going to happen to my poor little ear lobes. **

**I KNOW! I'm a tad OneShot obsessed! Especially Joe and Lilly paired ones. I love 'em, but I should really update my other stories.**

**I channeled my inner Joe for this one. Hoope it turned out okay. REVIEW. No. Don't. Then you'll tell me what a great thing having your ears pierced is and I kinda go against the crowd/grain/monopoly piece etc.**

**Mucho Luv & Crowded Malls,**

**Taylor Tay xoxo)**


End file.
